Someday this pain will be useful to us
by Mselphaba
Summary: Ora le rimaneva solo da dirlo al suo grande amore, alla persona con cui avrebbe voluto costruire una famiglia e vivere felice. Stefano. Ma cosa succede se la persona che si ama tanto, ad un certo punto si rivela la più meschina che si conosce?


**Prologo**

Evelyn guardò intensamente il test di gravidanza che aveva tra le mani, aspettando che comparisse la risposta nell'apposito spazio. Era il sesto che faceva nell'arco della serata per essere sicura del risultato.

Il primo e il secondo erano risultati negativi ma Evelyn voleva provarli tutti per avere la massima certezza.  
Il terzo, il quarto e il quinto erano positivi e ora sperava con tutto il cuore che anche questo lo fosse.  
Tamburellò nervosamente le dita sul tavolinetto del bagno, dove erano posati disordinatamente tutti i test fatti precedentemente.

Positivo.

Evelyn tirò un sospiro di sollievo e si toccò involontariamente la pancia.

Non aveva mai amato i bambini, li aveva sempre considerati degli essere petulanti, sporchi e lagnosi, ma sapere che ora dentro di lei stava crescendo una nuova vita, la rendeva felice e la faceva sentire un po' meno sola.  
La sua era una vita movimentata, piena di viaggi, feste, sfilate.. aveva un _compagno_, se così si poteva definire. Stefano aveva il doppio degli anni suoi, era ricco e sposato ma tradiva la moglie da quando era diventato collezionista di auto d'epoca e aveva incontrato le modelle che posavano sdraiate sui pezzi da collezione. Qui aveva conosciuto Evelyn ed era iniziata la loro _storia d'amore,_definita così solo dalla ragazza, che era follemente innamorata dell'uomo, invece per lui lei era solo una delle tante con andava a letto, niente più, niente meno. Ma questo Evelyn non lo aveva mai capito.

Il suo lavoro la occupava 24 ore su 24 e di questo lei era contenta perché era una ragazza sola. Non aveva ne' fratelli, ne' sorelle, i suoi genitori vivevano a Vienna, la sua citta natale, e non mostravano molto affetto nei confronti della loro unica figlia, lì a Roma non era riuscita a farsi nessuna amicizia duratura. Almeno il lavoro da modella la distraeva.  
Poi c'era Oliver, o come lo chiamava lei: Olly. Olly aveva 6 anni, era un gatto europeo nero con il pelo lungo. Rimaneva tutto il giorno dentro casa e forse per questo poco movimento era molto grasso.  
Evelyn lo aveva trovato per strada quando a 16 anni si era trasferita in Italia e da allora lo aveva ancora. Era il suo amico più fedele, il suo fratello mancato, a volte anche il suo genitore. Avevano un rapporto splendido ed Evelyn era molto affezionata a lui, forse anche per la mancanza di affetto dalla sua vera famiglia.  
Proprio per questo la prima persona da cui andò a rivelare la notizia fu il suo gattone, che era addormentato sul tappeto al centro del grande salone.

- Hey Olly, la mammina è incinta – disse a bassa voce la padrona accarezzandogli la testa.  
Oliver si girò verso di lei con un sonoro _meow_ed iniziò a strusciare la testa sulla mano di Evelyn.  
- Cucciolone io esco, vado a dare la bella notizia a Stefano, ci vediamo fra poco –  
Prese la giacca, le chiavi della macchina e si avviò verso la casa dell'uomo.  
La ragazza scese dalla macchina e si incamminò nel grande viale alberato che conduceva alla villa di Stefano.

Sapeva che era pericoloso presentarsi a casa con la moglie dentro, ma riteneva la notizia troppo importante per essere rimandata anche solo alla mattina successiva. Poi infondo sperava che, dopo questa notizia, avrebbe lasciato la moglie per mettersi definitivamente con lei.  
Suonò il citofono e attese.  
- Sì? – rispose un'acuta voce femminile con tono un po' irritato. Era la moglie.  
Evelyn fu presa alla sprovvista.  
- Ehm.. scusi per l'orario, sono Evelyn Loeffler lavoro per un'agenzia di mod..  
- Non mi interessa chi è lei, cosa vuole a quest'ora? – la interruppe la donna co fare ancora più scocciato.  
- Mi scusi, può passarmi il signor Stefano Martuscelli? –  
- Poteva dirlo subito –  
Evelyn attese qualche secondo.  
- Sì chi è? -  
- Amore sono io –  
- Io chi? –  
- Evelyn, aprimi devo darti una splendida notizia –  
- Ehm sì arrivo subito –  
Sentì la voce di Stefano allontanarsi dal citofono per dire alla moglie che era una ragazzina che voleva che firmasse delle carte per il lavoro.  
Ormai era abituata a quel tipo di bugie ma era convinta che dopo quella notizia il _suo_ Stefano sarebbe rimasto con lei.  
Sentì la porta della casa chiudersi e dei passi frettolosi sulla ghiaia. Il cancello di aprì rivelando un alquanto infuriato Stefano.  
- Che diamine ci fai qui?! – chiese a bassa voce ma con tono irritato.  
- Devo dirti una cosa importantissima amore, cambierà la nostra vita e finalmente potrai lasciare quella strega. – rispose felicemente Evelyn.  
Stefano la prese per un braccio e la trascinò a passo svelto lontano dal cancello di casa sua.  
- Sbrigati a dirmi quello che vuoi e poi vattene – disse serio.  
- Aspetto un bambino – rispose con gioia la giovane.  
Sul viso dell'uomo si dipinse un'espressione di stupore seguita da un di rabbia.  
- Che cazzo stai dicendo, sei sicura? Non è possibile, siamo sempre stati attenti proprio per evitare questo genere di problemi –  
- Si.. ehm.. si, sono sicura. Ho fatto sei test di gravidanza questa sera.. –  
- Ci deve essere un errore.. è impossibile –  
Cominciò ad urlare Stefano che per il nervosismo iniziò a camminare avanti e indietro stringendo i pugni fino a far diventare le nocche bianche.  
- No amore, è possibile. Io e te avremo un figlio tutto nostro, ci pensi? Lascerai tua moglie e andremo a vivere a casa mia quando il bambino sarà nato –  
Rispose Evelyn con tono pacato. Non si sarebbe mai aspettata una reazione del genere da Stefano, era convinta che anche lui volesse avere un figlio da lei.  
- Ma cosa dici? Tu sei pazza. Non voglio avere un figlio da te, se solo una delle mie tante puttanelle senza cervello –  
La insultò Stefano.  
- Io.. cosa? Tante? Io.. io per te non sono l'unica? –  
- L'unica? Ma cosa credi di essere speciale per me? Sei come tutte le altre. Non sei niente per me. Niente –  
Evelyn non poteva credere che Stefano le stesse dicendo quelle cose, iniziò a piangere e gli si buttò fra le braccia urlando - Ma io ti amo! Ti amo! –  
L'uomo se la scrollò di dosso dandole uno schiaffo e facendola cadere per terra.  
- Vattene via. Tornatene da dove vieni e non farti vedere mai più! Puttana! –  
url0 Stefano allontanandosi con passo svelto e tornando nella sua casa.  
Evelyn rimase a terra, immobile, con le lacrime che le rigavano il volto.  
Piangeva in silenzio.  
Dopo quelle che a lei sembrarono ore, si alzò, salì in macchina e tornò a casa.  
Quando entrò trovò Olly esattamente nella stessa posizione in cui lo aveva lasciato.  
Chiuse la porta di casa e si buttò a terra abbracciando affettuosamente il suo gatto  
- Olly, amore mio, non è andata come credevo. Stefano è uno stronzo, mi ha dato della puttana. Andiamocene via di qui, non ho bisogno di lui. La mia unica famiglia ora sei tu, andiamocene in un'altra città e ricominciamo daccapo –

Dopo aver detto, con tono serio, queste cose al suo gatto, Evelyn chiamò uno dei suoi tanti conoscenti che lavoravano all'aeroporto e riuscì a farsi rimediare un posto in prima classe per lei e per il suo gatto, direzione: Zurigo.  
Scelse quella città perché non vi era mai stata, fatto molto strano perché con il suo lavoro aveva girato praticamente quasi tutto il mondo, poi non sapeva per quale ragione ma quella città l'aveva sempre affascinata.

Preparò in fretta le valigie mettendoci dentro tutto il necessario e abbandonò quella casa con la certezza di non rimettervici più piede. Lasciò la macchina nel garage e prese un taxi per l'aeroporto di Fiumicino. Avrebbe lasciato alla sua segretaria il compito di vendere la casa e la macchina.  
A mezzanotte in punto l'aereo stava decollando dalla capitale e la guancia di Evelyn venne rigata lentamente da un'unica lacrima che le percorse il viso soffermandosi sul mento e cadendo sulla sua gonna bordeaux formando un perfetto cerchietto bagnato.

Quella lacrima non era più per Stefano ma per Roma, quella città che l'aveva stregata dal primo giorno in cui vi aveva messo piede ma dalla quale ora era costretta a fuggire.

Spazio dell'autrice

Buonasera a tutti.  
Questa è la primissima storia che scrivo e che pubblico. Se vi va lasciate qualche commento per farmi sapere cosa ne pensate. Siate sinceri per favore.

Sempre con affetto,  
Chloe.


End file.
